The Rules Of Chemistry
by Kanye Interrupted Me
Summary: Sienna Fabray is a new teacher at Waterloo Road. Old friend of Lorraine and ex pupil of Michael. She has an influence on a number of people especially a certain chemistry teacher who has just returned to Waterloo Road...


_The rules of chemistry _

_I checked my outfit one last time in the mirror. A tight knee length pencil dress paired with 4" black platform heels. My long, blonde hair was loosely curled and trailed down my back and my makeup was subtle but not too subtle. _

_I smiled at my reflection before grabbing my black leather bag and car keys and leaving my house. I was hesitant about moving to Greenock from London but when my old school friend, Lorraine, told me about the school and how the headmaster was our old teacher, Mr Byrne, I knew I had to take it. Me and Lorraine were influenced by him a lot in school; he was the one who made me want to go into teaching, so I had a lot of respect for him. _

_I pulled up at the school half an hour later. I had to be there earlier to meet with Mr Byrne seeing as how he couldn't make it to my interview so it was left to Lorraine and the deputy heads, Tom Clarkson and Nikki Boston, _

_I made my way into the reception area where I was met with a very familiar face._

"_Oh my God! Sienna! I haven't seen you in ages" The perky receptionist squealed _

"_Sonya…So great to see you again" I laughed as she embraced my into a tight hug._

"_You're the new English teacher, right?"_

"_I am" I shrugged "I'm here to see Mr Byrne?"_

"_Oh yeah, just go straight in, he's free" She said going back to her desk. I quickly thanked her and knocked on Mr Byrne's door._

"_Come in" I heard his muffled voice. I opened the door slowly and walked in, a smirk playing on my lips._

"_Hi, Mr Byrne" I grinned _

"_Miss Fabray, lovely to see you again, it's been too long" He smiled walking up to me_

"_Indeed it has, how are you?"_

"_I'm very well thank you, yourself?" He asked signalling for me to take a seat on the black chair on the opposite side of his desk_

"_I'm great"_

"_I have to say I was surprised when Lorraine told me you'd taken up teaching, in school you spent most of your time in detentions"_

"_Yes well, I had a wake up call when I left, I had enough GCSE's so I thought 'why not?'" I explained_

"_Such inspiring words" He said sarcastically "Anyway, you have a full day today, your form group are year 12's, your first lesson is with year 7's as you can see, would you like me to show you to your classroom?" He offered_

"_Oh no it's fine, I remember where it was from when Lorraine showed me around, but thank you Mr Byrne"_

"_You can call me Michael you know?"_

"_I don't think I can ever get used to that" I laughed shaking his hand_

"_Well I'll look forward to working with you, Miss Fabray"_

"_Likewise" I walked out of his office and made my way to my classroom. _

_It was a lot like the classroom at my old school, light blue walls with posters about different novels and poems stuck on. I threw my bag on my desk and sat in my seat lazily. Since I'd moved to Scotland, I'd barely had time to breathe; it was full of unpacking, preparing lessons etc. It wasn't fun._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and a few students starting to walk into the room._

"_Are you our new form tutor, miss?" A boy with what sounded like a Scouse accent asked walking into the room. He looked like the type I would hang around with at school, and the people I hung around with weren't good news._

"_I am, and you are?" I asked politely_

"_Barry, Barry Barry" I had to stifle a laugh when he said that_

"_Well Mr Barry, take a seat" He nodded and strutted over to the back of the class. I just shook my head and waited for everyone else to arrive._

"_Right everyone, I'm Miss Fabray, I'm your new form tutor and for some of you, I'll be your new English teacher, if you have any questions, feel free to ask"_

"_How old are you, miss?" Barry asked me_

"_How is that relevant?"_

"_I'm just wondering; want to get to know my tutor better._

"_I'm 30" I replied simply_

"_What made you want to become a teacher?" Another girl asked_

"_Well…" _

"_Katie" She told me_

"_Well Katie, when I came out of school, I had enough GCSE's to go into teaching and I decided it would be a good career move for me, your headmaster actually helped a lot"_

"_Mr Byrne?" She asked_

"_He was my science teacher, he was cool"_

"_Mr Byrne? Cool? You're having a laugh" Barry chuckled _

"_He was, he was a good teacher" Just then the bell went for next lesson_

"_Whatever Miss" Barry shook his head and walked out of the classroom._

_I could tell I was going to like it here._


End file.
